


Black Leather

by rosescooper



Series: Roisa Sin Week '16 [5]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Roisa, Roisa Sin Week 2016, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosescooper/pseuds/rosescooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every hero gets to be thanked (very) personally by the one they saved, at least not this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sinners!
> 
> Welcome back:) today I'm happy to upload the Superhero AU which I've paired with some bonding.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and I'll be back tomorrow for more!

It was dawn when she found herself walking down a rather empty road, tired of her long day at work.  
She wasn't really paying attention, which was probably why she didn't notice what was happening right away. As she looked back, her muscles tensed up, seeing as a white male was following, obviously keeping his distance, but most certainly following her.  
She made a turn, walking into an alley to see if he'd stay on her tail, and he did. She uttered a silent “fuck” as she realized the alley was ending, another rather small man standing a few feet away from her, his eyes locked on her.  
She turned around, her red hair following the movement. She watched as they closed in on her, backing her up against a dirty brick wall. She let her purse fall to the ground, looking at them as they kept their eyes on her, two wolves hunting a gazelle. Or so they thought.  
“You don't want to do this” It was obviously a warning, one neither man took very seriously. Instead one smirked while the other laughed at her.  
“I don't think you're in a position to tell us what we're supposed to do, doll.” One of the men said, stepping dangerously close to her personal space.  
“Well actually-” she started but gasped for air as she did not get to finish her sentence.  
Before the man could say or do anything else, he was thrown to the other side of the brick wall by an unknown force. He crashed onto the wall, collapsing on the wet and dirty floor.  
“What the hell!?” The other man looked at her, his eyes filled with anger as he raised his hand against her. Trusting her instincts, she quickly ducked, expecting the man to hit the wall behind her with his bare hand.  
Instead he hit the wall with his entire body, heat first. She didn't see the force throwing the men around and protecting her, but she very well knew what was going on.

“You know, I could've protected myself.” She moaned as she picked her purse back up and turned around to look at her savior.  
She always enjoyed the black leather covering her entire body, showing each curve of her very perfect body.  
She was her grin, her black thin mask covering the skin around her eyes moving as her face muscles joined the bright smile. It was more like a smirk.  
“I know you could have” The woman in black started, her dark hair falling down her shoulders, almost fusing with the black of her leather as the darkness of the night started covering the city. She took a few steps, closing the gap between them, her tall black leather boots sending an intimidating sound through the alley.  
But she knew better than to be intimidated by the brunette before her.

“Rose” the brunette smiled, her leather covered hand reaching up to tug a red curl behind her ear.  
“Luisa” she felt her body shiver at her touch, her hands closing around her waist, her nails gripping the leather.  
Luisa's face changed, a warning in her eyes. Only Rose knew both her identities and pointing that out gave Rose pleasure, knowing she was special to the brunette.  
Rose pulled Luisa's waist closer to hers, feeling Luisa's leg press up against her sex.  
“Maybe we can find a” she looked around before locking eyes with the breathtaking redhead. “A less dirty place to continue this?”  
Rose nodded, mesmerized by her deep brown eyes and her leathered finger brushing over her lips. “Let's”

The door to her apartment opened with a fairly loud “bang”, clashing against the wall behind it. But neither of them cared. Rose's body was pressed against Luisa's, walking her backwards into the dark flat. She heard the door close shut behind them, knowing that had been Luisa's doing.  
Before Luisa could even look twice, Rose had speeded them up and placed Luisa on the couch.  
“I told you, I could've defended myself” Rose teased her, and Luisa knew she would've been very capable. After all, Rose was the fastest woman alive.  
But that wasn't really the point anymore, as Rose's body was on top of hers, her waist brushing against hers.  
All Luisa wanted, was to tear off Rose's clothes and take pleasure in her.  
With a quick movement, Rose's blouse was opened and got thrown to the floor, leaving Luisa to unto the red head’s bra and throwing it to where the blouse had landed.  
She replaced the lingerie with her hands, softly rubbing her nipples as Rose sat on top of her, leaning into the arousing touch.  
Rose's hands made their way to the zipper in the front of Luisa's black leather suit, undoing it until it was near her center and her naked body underneath fairly exposed.

Not caring much about herself anymore, Rose pressed the bare chests together, grabbing Luisa's hair and crashing their lips together for a what soon turned into a heated kiss, both women exploring the other one’s mouth, accompanied by longing groans.  
Their lips still on each other, Rose pulled the leather off Luisa's torso.  
“You're wearing too much” The red head moaned, taking Luisa's hands and fixing them above her head whilst her lips and tongue attacked Luisa's neck. She felt Luisa's body arch, her waist firmly pressed against the hers.  
“Ro” Luisa moaned. Her voice trembling along side her body, being flooded by waves of arousal all bundling up in her center.  
But Rose ignored it, taking time to kiss every inch on her lover's torso, sucking on her nipples and tracing her breast with the tip of her tongue, making every inch of skin she touch shiver and Luisa moan uncontrollably.  
She let go of Luisa's hands, using her own to pull the leather all the way down, leaving her lover completely naked. She loved that Luisa never wore underwear under the suit. She felt Luisa's hands tangle up into her hair, making her go even slower as a result.  
“Fuck, Rose!” Luisa whimpered in disappointment. But Rose only smirked, kissing a trail up Luisa's body, until she had reached her lips again. She softly bit into Luisa's bottom lip, making her moan quietly.

With a speed that Luisa knew all to well, Rose took off Luisa's mask, untying it at the back of her head. Just as quickly, Rose fixed her hands back over her head, tying her up with the tie of the mask.  
“Rose” Luisa moaned loudly, anticipating the pleasure she was about to feel.  
Rose sat up, looking at the naked body before her, Luisa obviously surrendered to her. The woman who had saved her so heroically before now was completely submitted to her.  
She pressed her waist against Luisa's, her eyes searching the pile of clothing that had fallen to the floor. She smirked as she found her soft blouse, folding it and placing it over Luisa's eyes, knitting it at the back.  
Luisa groaned in return as Rose placed a demanding kiss on her lips.  
There was no feeling more arousing to her than being tied up and blind, not being able to see what Rose was doing.  
Every touch, every brush, every kiss, every lick felt heightened. The moans escaping Luisa's lips uncontrollably as Rose resumed to kissing her torso.

She ignored the moans, taking her time to reach her center, teasing her as she brushed the tips of her fingers up and down her sides, occasionally briefly touching her center. She enjoyed the way Luisa's body wouldn't stop trembling, the way the brunette's moans were turning into groaning screams. The way her entire body was curling under hers.  
Her sex still on Luisa's, she felt the brunette get fairly wet fairly quick and had to smile.  
“Someone is enjoying herself” she moaned as she let the flat of her tongue slowly lick of Luisa's sex, tasting the overwhelming arousal of her lover.  
Luisa replied with a loud moan and her back being thrown back. All she wanted was to grab Rose's head and anchor her where she was being flooded over and over again with waves of moist heat.  
But of course, Rose's tongue did not remain there. Instead, her now sticky and warm lips mover to the inner of Luisa's thighs, placing soft and teasing kisses onto them. Slowly running her hands up and down her legs.

Luisa's toes curled at the touch of Rose's hands on her inner thighs, trembling every time she threatened to touch her center.  
“Rose” she groaned loudly, craving her release.  
Not knowing where Rose would go next, not being able to touch Rose's skin aroused her beyond belief. She would've been able to come already, but she was holding off, knowing how much Rose was enjoying herself.  
But holding off wouldn't work any longer.  
Unexpectedly, Rose's tongue found its way onto her clit, her mouth sucking at it while the tip of her tongue did more than enough to please every nerve in Luisa's sex.  
She groaned, almost screaming out of pleasure as she felt Rose enter her with three fingers. Knowing Rose's speed, Luisa loved what was about to come. Or shall I say, who was about to come.  
Out of the blue, although anticipated, Rose's speed increased dramatically, both her tongue and her fingers falling into a quite fast rhythm, causing an earthquake to Luisa's body as her entire body arched up, a loud scream leaving her lips as a million little moans followed, her muscles trembling one by one as she was sent into a spiraling orgasm. One only Rose could give her the way she was.  
“Fuck! Rose!” She screamed, biting her own dry lips. “Don't stop!”  
Rose didn't stop, knowing Luisa's body and releasing a second, even more intense earthquake to the small brunette, hearing her scream as the waves of heat flooded her body, sending sparks all throughout her system.  
A loud groanes “Ah” followed, before Luisa's body collapsed, her body still trembling of the pleasure she had just gone through.  
Rose kissed her sex, slowly, softly, as every touch still send sparks through Luisa's body.

Slowly, kissing her body back to be at ease, she climbed back up to meet Luisa's lips.  
“See” she started, uncovering Luisa's eyes. “I can defend myself”  
And boy she could. Still recovering, Luisa lifted her head, placing a long and desperate kiss on Rose's lips who leaned into the kiss, her hands tangled in Luisa's hair.  
“Yes” the brunette moaned. “Yes you can.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Two more days to go!!  
> I can't believe this is almost over again, I loved dying daily.


End file.
